


Moonstone

by nondeducible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondeducible/pseuds/nondeducible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday and Jane has plans to make this one unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/gifts).



> Fic commission that asked for fluffy femlock. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Ashleigh for a speedy beta and for helping out with the title <3

Jane woke up with her face pressed firmly into a bird’s nest of dark, curly hair. The owner of the nest, one Sherlock Holmes, was breathing damp air into Jane’s neck and clinging to her like a giant limpet. They were both covered by the lavishly thick duvet, and it was starting to get rather hot and sweaty under it. Jane pushed it down to uncover their faces, and breathed in the crisp morning air.

She glanced at the bedside table in search of a clock. It was just past nine, an entirely respectable and appropriate time to get up on a Tuesday. 

Jane looked down at the sleeping limpet in her arms, smiling softly and brushing the hair out of Sherlock’s face. She kissed her forehead gently and lingered there, stealing a few more moments of peaceful bliss.

Still, she had plans for today and none of them would be achieved by staying in bed. Today was Sherlock’s birthday and Jane was going to make it the best day of her life so far.

Jane started to gently extricate herself from Sherlock’s embrace, eliciting sleepy grumbles and protests from her partner. Jane couldn’t help but giggle silently at how utterly and disarmingly endearing Sherlock was when asleep.

Jane’s efforts to get out of Sherlock’s grasp were fruitless. She ended up propped up on one elbow with Sherlock wrapped around her torso and legs even tighter than before. Sherlock, now fully awake, glared at Jane from under her fringe.

“No,” she grumbled.

“I have to get up,” Jane tried to placate her. She dropped a chaste kiss just above Sherlock’s eyebrow. “I need the loo.”

“Kiss me first,” Sherlock demanded, turning her face up expectantly. 

“The things I have to put up with,” Jane huffed in mock annoyance. She leaned down and kissed Sherlock’s full lips. Sherlock hummed and deftly grabbed Jane’s head to keep her in place. 

They exchanged closed mouth kisses for some time, straying to kiss cheeks, chins, eyes and even necks. This was their morning ritual on days when there wasn’t a case and they could fully indulge in each other.

“Sherlock,” Jane sighed as Sherlock kissed up and down her neck. “I really need to pee.”

Sherlock stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jane with a frown.

“You really know how to kill the mood,” she said as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Jane chuckled and kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose.

“Back in a minute.”

Jane got up from the bed and stretched, rising up on her tiptoes. She padded to the bathroom and used the loo. She washed her face and tried to brush out the knots in her short hair but it was no use, at least not until she washed it. 

Jane heard Sherlock get up as she started to brush her teeth. Sherlock walked into the bathroom, yawning so hard Jane could see her tonsils, less than a minute later. Jane continued brushing her teeth and watched with mild amusement as Sherlock navigated the short walk from the door to the loo.

As Sherlock went about using the toilet, Jane spit out the foam in her mouth and turned to face Sherlock.

“I seem to remember someone telling me not two minutes ago how much of a mood killer urine is,” she observed dryly.

“In the bedroom. It’s quite at home in the bathroom,” Sherlock retorted, scrubbing her face and yawning again.

Jane rinsed her mouth and her toothbrush quickly, stepping aside to let Sherlock use the sink to wash her hands. While Sherlock washed her face and then squinted at her own reflection, Jane plastered herself to Sherlock’s back and hugged her.

“You look beautiful for someone who just entered middle age,” Jane said, resting her chin on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock leveled a mock glare at her in the mirror.

“The years haven’t been as kind to you, unfortunately,” Sherlock quipped with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Jane grinned back at her and slipped her hands under Sherlock’s t-shirt. Sherlock flashed her a quick smile in the mirror and went about brushing her teeth.

“True, but I have a hot, young girlfriend to compensate.”

“Forty would be young to you, grandma,” Sherlock grumbled under her breath. 

“Careful or you won’t get your birthday present,” Jane murmured into Sherlock’s neck, before kissing it. Her hands caressed Sherlock’s abdomen, still flat and hard but for the delicate softness around her hipbones.

Sherlock leaned back into Jane’s embrace, still brushing her teeth, although her movements slowed considerably as Jane’s wandering hands got closer to her breasts. Jane nuzzled the side of Sherlock’s neck, planting kisses along her path. The kisses grew longer and wetter, until Jane reached Sherlock’s earlobe and sucked it lightly. Her hands, having finally reached Sherlock’s breasts, cupped them lightly.

Sherlock abandoned all pretence of brushing her teeth and stared at Jane’s reflection in the mirror with hooded eyes. Jane gazed back at her, and pinched both of Sherlock’s nipples lightly at the same time as giving her earlobe a gentle nip.

Sherlock moaned softly around the toothbrush still between her lips.

“Is this— _oh_ —is this your birthday present?” Sherlock sounded surprisingly eloquent with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

“Mmm, no,” Jane replied. She planted one last kiss under Sherlock’s jaw, and gave her breasts one last gentle squeeze. “But it’s a good start, isn’t it?”

With that, Jane let go of Sherlock and stepped back. Sherlock wobbled precariously before finding her balance again. Her pupils were dilated, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks and neck, nipples peaked beneath her t-shirt. Jane look at her hungrily and licked her lips.

“Come back to bed when you’re finished,” she said, before leaving the bathroom.

Sherlock was back beneath the covers in record time.

\----------

Over an hour later they were both sprawled out naked on the bed, the duvet twisted around their legs. Sherlock was on her front, her arms folded under her head, her eyes closed, and a small smile playing on her lips. Jane had her head propped up on her hand, the other one lightly caressing Sherlock’s back.

The light coming from window, muted by the still drawn curtains, made Sherlock’s skin glow pale gold. Jane traced the freckles and moles scattered across Sherlock’s back with her fingertips. Her hand dipped below the covers to grope Sherlock’s bum quickly, which earned her an amused huff from Sherlock.

Jane scooted closer to Sherlock, and kissed a path up her arm to her shoulder, then down her back. She kissed her way back to Sherlock’s face, finishing with a chaste kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth.

“Happy birthday, love,” Jane murmured into Sherlock’s skin.

Sherlock opened one eye to peer up at her and smiled.

“I feel spoiled and pampered.”

“As you should be.”

Sherlock hummed in agreement and rolled onto her back. Jane leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips, but Sherlock’s hand in her hair kept her there a bit longer. They kissed deeply but unhurriedly for some time, enjoying the slow and intimate pace of the morning.

“I did get you something,” Jane said when they broke apart. 

“Is it a really difficult cold case?” Sherlock looked cautiously optimistic.

“No.” Jane rolled her eyes. “And Lestrade is forbidden from calling until midnight.”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t love me as much as you claim,” Sherlock said with mock annoyance and pouted.

Jane giggled and kissed Sherlock’s frown away, before getting up and walking to the wardrobe. She rooted at the bottom of it until she found the right shoebox, all the while being aware Sherlock was most likely ogling her arse as she did so. A quick glance at the bed confirmed that Sherlock, now sat up, was staring shamelessly.

“Close your eyes.” Jane said without turning around, Sherlock’s gift held tightly in her hands.

“Why?” Sherlock sounded intrigued.

“Just—please?”

Jane heard Sherlock huff in amusement, but when she turned around Sherlock’s eyes were closed. Jane walked back to the bed, suddenly feeling anxious. She paused to compose herself just before climbing into bed and settling in front of Sherlock. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Jane grabbed one of Sherlock’s hands, and pushed the open ring box into it. She cradled Sherlock’s hand in both of her own. “You can open them now,” Jane said, hoping the tremor in her voice wasn’t too obvious.

Jane knew she had managed to surprise Sherlock by the quiet gasp Sherlock made when she opened her eyes. Sherlock stared at the ring box in her hand with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

The ring was simple—a thin, white gold band with a round, flat, white and blue gemstone in the middle. Sherlock lifted her other hand to trace the ring with her fingertips.

“It’s a rainbow moonstone. Reminded me of your eyes,” Jane said, too nervous to let the silence continue. She let go of Sherlock’s hand and gently cupped her face, forcing Sherlock to finally look her in the eyes.

“You have made me happier than I could ever imagine being. And I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to spend my life with you.” Jane used her thumbs to wipe away the silent tears escaping Sherlock’s eyes. “I know this isn’t much but—”

Jane was cut off by Sherlock surging up to kiss her, hard. 

“Shut up, it’s perfect,” Sherlock said, her voice wavering, more tears falling from her eyes. “Yes, of course yes.”

Jane gathered Sherlock up in her arms and rested their foreheads together.

“I haven’t asked you yet, you git.”

“The answer is still yes.”

They both giggled, high on the adrenaline and endorphins. Sherlock took the ring out of the box and handed it to Jane. Jane slipped it on Sherlock’s ring finger of her left hand, and then placed a kiss over it. When she looked up at Sherlock her eyes were filled with tears, ready to spill.

“Stop crying, we can’t both cry,” Sherlock admonished her while grinning. Jane smiled too, and kissed Sherlock sweetly. When she drew away her face was once more serious, but her eyes twinkled with humour.

“Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?”

Sherlock’s smile grew, the lines around her eyes and mouth deepening with joy, and the slant of her mouth becoming endearingly lopsided.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the ring in question](https://img0.etsystatic.com/063/0/8888455/il_570xN.751486676_dkq4.jpg)


End file.
